zombieescapefandomcom-20200213-history
Ze LOTR Helms Deep
| Scenario = | KeyAuthor = Hannibal }}ze_LOTR_Helms_Deep is a Zombie Escape map created by Hannibal, It is themed on the movie Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. Overview Development :Other versions not described, including: '''v2_1', v2_2, v2_3, v2_3l, v3_2, v3_3, v4_2 and v4_3.''Hannibal & Kaemon Blog. Summary. All maps. First version of the map. Especially susceptible for many improvements gameplay-wise rather than performance-wise. But problems had to be adressed. Second version which kind of had the same problems as the first version, granting 4 future versions. Third version. Fourth version. Fifth and last version. It is now fully stable and doesn't crash the server or clients anymore. A new version was planned in Rezurrection, but from all maps this one didn't need any fixes other than some minor suggestions of other players, so therefor Hannibal discarded a new version. Map specifications * Custom textures * Multiple Soundtracks and movie related sounds * 1 Special Item Tactics The map starts at three different spawn groups, all of which are inside fangorn forest * The first and second being in a forest * The third being in a cave Once the players have worked there way out of the spawn they will all meet up in a small valley type area. The time it takes to get to this location depends on the spawn area you started from. After a long running section the humans will reach Helms Deep. There is a trigger at the doors to stop zombies from entering so once inside you are safe. When night falls the players are teleported to different areas of the map, the majority going to the wall, and the rest above the gate. Those on the wall should shoot at the ladders when they are raised by a zombie who can trigger them. Players above the gate should try and stop zombies from reaching the it. The zombies can either break the door using their knife or use the battering ram. The door can be temporary repaired by a player if needed, however it wont stop the battering ram. After a while a rock on the battlefield will disappear giving zombies access to the torch. This is used to blow up the wall making it easy for zombies to get inside. Once either of the two access points are breached (wall/gate) the humans will have no choice other than to retreat. After they have held for some seconds they will get access to the deeping wall and then eventually the inside hall. This could be seen as the final holding point. After the doors have been closed, the screen will fade white and day will have risen again. Some dialogue in the background will appear, and 1 player is then able to go to the top of the tower to activate a horn. Once activated, the players have to run outside the fortress while being protected by a light, because all the zombies are waiting outside. You will get unlimited ammo so don't bother about reloading! The light, somehow, doesn't always protect you if you stay too far behind or when you are a bit ahead of the others. Even though it protects the entire team, never rely too much on it, because on most rounds more than half of the team will get zombified anyway. Once outside there will be a light in front of the army, enter it and you will be secured from being harmed by any zombie. After the screen fades white, zombies are killed and humans will have won the round. * Generally, hold as long as possible wherever you can will make the few last hold areas less stressful. Notes * The usable special weapon is the torch and is for zombies only. It does not grant any special abilities apart from the that it can be used to trigger the wall to explode. * The map is generally considered to be hard, however on servers with mother zombie re-spawn enabled, the amount of zombies each round stays around the same making it some what similar every round. Trivia * The Mapper decided not to change the map in his Rezurrection updates as he considered it to be stable. References Category:Maps Category:Maps (CS:S) Category:Hannibal